In The End, There Was You
by MieraAvia
Summary: Aika's trust for her lover was put to the test when he left on a voyage for only a few months. Little did she know that would be the last time she would see him. When she needed someone to turn to the most, you would think Vyse would have been the one she sought out, but she didn't want him. Instead, she sought the presence of another. (Rated M: still clean) (AikaxIlchymis)


_Note: I own none of the characters or places mentioned in this fanfiction short story. They all come from Skies of Arcadia Legends which is owned by Sega._

 **Chapter One**

 _What day is it? …How long have I been in here? *sigh* I need to eat and I'm thirsty, but if I consume anything, I'm sure it'll just come right out anyway. Why does my chest hurt so much still?_

I stared at the wall, lifeless. My chest felt as if someone had taken a blunt blade and dug it into my chest to carve my heart out while I was still alive. Yet, there is no blood, there is no physical hole, and there are no scratches on me whatsoever.

 _Yeah. It's because of you – you did this to me._

I couldn't tell whether or not I was breathing. If I was, I'm sure it was shallow. I could barely feel tears form in the corners of my eyes anymore. They just came and flowed without my permission. I wanted to disappear; disappear from everyone and everything.

 _I should be ashamed of myself. How can I feel this way? What's wrong with me?_

 _*Knock, Knock, Knock_ * My heart pounded harder in my chest; both in pain and surprise.

"Aika? Aika – it's me, Fina. May I come in?"

I didn't even have the strength to move my eyes from the wall to the door. I didn't even have any strength for myself. How could I possibly have enough strength to have someone come talk to me?

"Aika, it's been a week. Please come out. It's not healthy to isolate yourself. Vyse and I – we're worried about you."

 _A week – gone – pain. It hurts. It hurts._

Before I realized it, I had started to convulse in heavy sobs again. Tears flowed and I clutched at my chest trying to ease the pain inside, but I couldn't grab ahold of anything except my clothes. It wasn't enough to dull the pain. I doubt even the powers of the moon could ease my heart.

 _Why won't this pain leave me? Why does it hurt so much?_

All I could remember was seeing him with those other women. Did I mean nothing? Was I the fool?

 _ **6 months ago at the Sailor's Guild…**_

"Do you really have to go? You just came back from your last job. I miss you." I clutched onto his plum colored jacket.

"I know. I don't want to leave you so soon either, but I am a mercenary after all. The duration of our expedition is shorter this time; I'll be back soon," Lawrence lifted my chin with his hand gently so he could look me in the eyes.

His dark gray eyes bore into mine. I gently wiped some loose strands of his hair out of the way so I could burn his handsome image into my mind once more before he left. His hand moved to my cheek as his face drew closer to mine. My heart raced and my face tingled. I brought my eyes to a close as I felt his gentle kiss upon my lips. This, I will savor until our next.

Lawrence drew me into his arms and held me there for as long as he could until he heard his employer call for him. I could hear his deep sigh and feel his shoulders drop. He gently pulled away and looked at me again, but this time, I saw a different gleam in his eye. I knew that he was usually a serious man, but this time was different.

"Aika, I know I have been away for a while and need to leave again, but I need to know something before I leave. Are you in love with me?"

I let out a small laugh and looked at him tenderly, "Of course I am." I searched his eyes for any hint of what he was about to say next

"Then, when I get back, let's get married. I should have enough money to support us and I will get a stable job; even if that means rejoining Vyse's crew if you don't want to leave."

My heart soared and I could hardly believe what I was hearing.

"Lawrence! Get a move on! This is your last warning or you're fired." Lawrence looked away for a brief moment and then back at me expectantly. All I could do was smile while tears formed in my eyes, and nod. His eyes turned soft and this time, he gave me a passionate kiss; almost as passionate as the ones we shared last night. My knees grew weak and I clutched onto him.

"Wait for me. I'll come back…"

With that, he was off. I waved at him, still in a hype of what just happened.

"Oh! Don't forget to write! I love you!" I called after him with a large smile of bliss on my face. He turned and smiled back at me before disappearing behind the door to the dock.

Like a complete dork, I hugged myself and squealed. _He just proposed to me!_

That same day when I returned to Crescent Isle, I shared the news with everyone at dinner time in the Tavern. Most of everyone was happy for me except Vyse and Ilchymis. Ilchymis was one of the few of our original crew who changed his mind to stay with us. We had grown quite close since his return and I was learning a lot about his studies by visiting his lab on a daily basis.

"Aika, are you sure this is what you want? He hasn't been around enough for you two to really get to know one another well enough." Ilchymis looked rather concerned – almost like an older brother.

"Yes, I know this is what I want. He may not have been here physically, but we can still write and communicate. I've learned so much about him and when he is here, it just feels right." My heart was still soaring in the clouds.

"I still don't like him. You really should rethink this, Aika." Vyse had his arms crossed and he looked rather tempered.

His mood brought me to a land. I shot a hurt look at him, "Vyse, that's all you've ever said about him! You never took a chance to try and get to know him."

"Haven't taken a chance!? I have! He won't talk to me no matter what I do or say; even if I paid the guy money, he would only talk to me when necessary. I didn't have to talk to him anyway to figure out what kind of guy he is anyway. He's a player."

He crossed the line. It felt as if something had split in my mind and I raised my voice louder than I intended. "He is nothing of the sort! He may have had his shortcomings in the past, but he's changed! He's been nothing but faithful to me."

"Or so you think! You don't have eyes on him while he's gone!" Vyse countered back just as heated. Ilchymis grabbed hold of his shoulders and pulled him back.

"Calm down, Vyse. Aika, it's not that I don't want to be happy for you either; it's just that something does seem off about him; including the way he proposed to you. It didn't seem very honest or true – it seemed rather out of character actually… He didn't even leave you with some sort of memento as proof of his love to you."

"You're both just jealous because something is finally going well for me! Vyse, when you and Fina got together after I confessed my love to you, did I throw a fit? No! I supported you because you're still my best friend and no matter what I cared for you… And Ilchymis, did I ever complain about the love of your research when you were on a breakthrough and you asked for me to help out in my free time? No! Do you expect me to continue the rest of my life traveling the skies alone?"

I took a moment to breathe. That was when I realized that I was yelling. I had caught the attention of everyone in the room. Fina looked at me wide-eyed, Ilchymis's face became hard, and Vyse's eyes flared at me.

When Vyse spoke, I could hear a hint of pain in his words, "I have every right to be worried about you. You're my best friend too, you know. If you disapproved of Fina and me then I would've expected you, as my best friend, to tell me! I guess my opinion doesn't matter to you; so from here on out, I won't give it."

He rose from his seat and walked out of the Tavern with Fina running after him. I looked down ashamed at the situation I just caused. I heard another chair scoot back. When I looked up, Ilchymis was also excusing himself.

"I should return to my lab…" His words were void of emotion and he walked out calmly.

All I could do was sit in the Tavern in silence. For what seemed an eternity, no one said a word. Urala didn't even make any food as we all sat in awkward silence.

"Did she even make sense to you? That was like angry nonsense…"

"You'd say pointless things if you were mad too. Stop talking. I bet she can hear you…"

Some of the new crew members were already whispering about me. I laid my head on the table and hid my face with my arms. I was so angry I couldn't even make a coherent argument. On top of that, I made a fool of myself in front of everyone. Tears formed in my eyes and streamed down onto the tabletop. Before I knew it, the Tavern was closing up. Urala came up to me and handed me her special bento. She smiled gently.

"I'm sorry, Aika. I need to close up, but I made you this. Please eat something." She sat the food down in front of me and bowed. I weakly grabbed the box, still avoiding much eye contact with her.

"Thank you…"

"I don't know if this will make you feel any better, but I am happy for you. I will pray for your happiness with Lawrence!"

Urala is so sweet. No wonder why Hans fell in love with her. I looked back at her and gave a weak smile. She returned it. Her smiles always reached her eyes and for that, I am thankful.

Time had gone by and I received letter after letter from Lawrence. Most of them were about his job. The people who hired him were actually New Valuan Empire scholars who wanted to travel through Glacia and study the ruins that were left behind for their history books. I was excited for him that he could be on another adventure; especially because he was able to battle the monsters that roamed the skies. I missed a good battle myself. We haven't done much of that around here in a long while.

Eventually, Vyse and I had made amends with each other. His words did hurt and I knew that he knew it too. I promised that I wouldn't ignore his feelings about Lawrence anymore. It was hard for me. All I wanted was for Vyse and Lawrence to like each other as friends.

Luckily Fina wasn't hurt by my words that night. She was more worried about my friendship with Vyse than anything. She's a far better friend to me than I deserve.

I also had to make amends with Ilchymis…

I walked into the merchant sector of Crescent Isle and saw Ilchymis working hard at his new project. We hadn't spoken much since the incident. When he did speak to me, he had a smile and acted as if nothing happened, but I felt convicted.

I approached his platform, "Ilchymis?"

He looked away from his chalkboard over his glasses. "Aika! What brings you here?"

I sort of hung my head, "I was wondering if you had a moment?" I was worried he might reject me. Even though he may have acted like nothing happened I could tell his demeanor toward me changed.

"I could spare a moment. What can I do for you?" He put down the book he was holding and placed the chalk on the board shelf. He dusted his hands off and pointed to an extra seat by his desk

I sat down and took a deep breath. "Actually, Ilchymis, I came to apologize…."

He leaned against his desk and cocked an eyebrow, acting innocent. "Apologize? For what?"

"For what I said to you the day I announced the news about Lawrence and me. I didn't mean to make it sound like… well, like…" I didn't know how to tell him that my words made it sound like he was a man who couldn't love anyone but his own research – like an asexual nerd.

He let out a good laugh. I looked up at him in shock. He was holding onto the desk for support and his glasses fell down the bridge of his nose, almost about to fall off his face. It took him a while before he could calm down.

"Hahaha… sorry. I didn't mean to laugh so hard. I know what you were trying to say. I can't say I wasn't surprised when you said those things that day, but it's kind of the truth. I lived as a hermit for a long while and I am still here researching… but the only thing you're wrong about is that I am capable of loving someone else outside of my research." He threw a genuine smile at me as he fixed his glasses. "I've already forgiven you."

My heart tightened a bit. Sometimes I don't realize it, but it's times like this where I do. The age gap between Ilchymis and I was at a good 14 years. He was so young looking in appearance and after getting to know him, he can seem like he's my age, but at times like these, I can see his maturity. "You have?"

He nodded, "What good will it do – to hold a grudge over something so petty as that?" He looked down and sighed. "I should apologize as well. I didn't mean to seem unjoyful about your news that day. I'm happy for you, really. I may not be as close to you as Vyse, but I still care. We are friends too, right?" He gave me a small smile, the light not completely reaching his eyes.

"Of course we are! Thanks so much, Ilchymis!" I jumped up from my seat and hugged him.

He stumbled back a bit and turned slightly pink. "Aika! Be careful, my research!" He looked at his stuff with a concerned look.

I looked at him shocked. "Didn't you say…" I was questioning everything he just told me until I saw the smirk on his face.

"Had you going, didn't I? I was just joking." He fixed his robe and glasses. "By the way, I've been meaning to say that your argument was completely incoherent that night." He cocked and eyebrow at me.

I puffed my cheeks, "Hey! Not you too! You can't imagine how many times I've been picked on for not being able to argue well when I'm angry. Vyse did that to me too."

Ilchymis and I went on teasing one another. It made me feel that much better that I had finally made amends with my support team – my friends.

Nearly 4 months had passed and the letters from Lawrence had dwindled. I started to become worried, but I didn't want anyone to know about it, so I would play it off every now and then when the subject would arise. I put up a non-genuine front of my norm just so everyone would think I was okay – but I wasn't. I became sad, and something inside my body told me that this was not a good sign. I didn't want to let my worries get the best of me, though, and I put my faith and trust in Lawrence.

However, his letters eventually stopped coming altogether after 5 months. I was so overwhelmed with worry I didn't know what to do. If I told Vyse, he might react like he did that night at the Tavern. If I told Fina, she might try and console me for a while, but it would be a matter of time before she told Vyse about my situation. So, I went to Ilchymis…

Ilchymis sat at his desk with his hands folded on top. He seemed cross. After a moment of deep thought, he gave a heavy sigh and looked up at me. "I'm sorry, Aika. I don't know what to say. It can be an amount of things, and I don't want to resurface your worries. If you believe that Lawrence is a true man, then you can cross out your worries of him being unfaithful and leaving you without a word. It is worrisome, though, that he hasn't contacted you and that they are in an unpopulated land…"

My shoulders sank and so did my heart. "I know. I worry that something may have happened to him. If something did happen, I'm not sure the scholars would contact me."

I laid my hands on Ilchymis's desk and stared at them. If something happened to him, my heart would be broken. My heart panged. There it was again – uncertainty. That was impossible. I believed that Lawrence was a good man. He wouldn't propose to me if he wasn't serious. If he wanted to string me along he would've come up with something else.

I felt a hand lay on mine. I looked up to see Ilchymis give me a reassuring look. "Aika, don't worry. I'm sure we'll get answers. We're going to head to Valua in a couple of weeks. When we're there, we'll go to the Department he was hired from and see if they know anything about the expedition that left. How does that sound?"

I stared at Ilchymis's hands over mine. They were warm and surprisingly soft. I hadn't had much thoughtful physical contact with a man since Lawrence left – I can't really count Vyse since he's my best friend either. Ilchymis's touch made my heart beat. I knew that it was wrong of me to think this way. All he was trying to do was comfort me.

"Aika?"

I broke out of my trance and quickly moved my hands from underneath his. "Hm?"

"Are you okay? Did you hear me?" He looked concerned.

I nodded and looked away, embarrassed. "Ah, yes… sorry. Thank you, Ilchymis. Two weeks isn't so far away, but it's not close enough either. I just want to know if he's okay."

 _ **Two weeks later in Valua, and two weeks prior to my incident…**_

We had arrived in Valua by special invitation from Emperor Enrique himself. It had been a while since we had seen him. After the war with Galcian and Ramirez, Enrique had returned to his homeland with Princess – now Empress – Moegi to rebuild what had been destroyed. To be honest, this was my first time being in New Valua. It was odd for me to see no separation of the rich and poor. Enrique's mother did a good job of oppressing people and creating such a negative image of her empire, that's all I could think of. But of course, Enrique's heart was not that way. It was strange to see the difference but exciting to see Enrique pour out his kindness upon his people.

Upon walking out into the port, I could see that the Palace was still in the center, just not separated. There were many new buildings I could no longer recognize, and from what I heard from Vyse, Enrique had decided to section the land into districts. We just so happened to be in the District of Industry. Vyse was leading the crew to a gate that led to the District of Residence which was the closest district to the Palace.

Despite my being mesmerized by New Valua I could not shake the worry that started to ring louder in my head now that I was here. I looked around nervously trying to see any directional signs that pointed in the direction of the District of Education and Scholars. This was supposedly where I would find the Department that had hired Lawrence. Suddenly, I heard my name and a hand grabbed my shoulder. When I turned, I had half hoped it was Lawrence – silly of me to think he would be here. To my disappointment, it was Ilchymis.

"Aika." For a moment, he looked as if he didn't know what to say. He briefly looked over at Vyse and the group as they started to become more distant from where we were standing. When he looked back at me, he had a small smile forming on his lips. "Shall we break away and go find the District of Education and Scholars ourselves?"

A moment of relief and comfort waved over me and I nodded. Ilchymis moved his hand from my shoulder to the small of my back as he led me in the direction of our destination.

"I looked at a map of this place on the ship before we arrived. We should get there faster than going blind, wouldn't you agree?" He looked over at me from the side.

I nodded. He was acting slightly awkward – not his usual self. Then again, I realized I hadn't been acting too much of myself either. In an attempt to return to my teasing self, I playfully punched Ilchymis in the arm. "Haha! I didn't know you were a rule breaker, Ilchymis! We completely ditched the group back there…" My voice trailed off. I sighed to myself. _It's no use to act like your usual self when you're too worried about someone else._

I saw Ilchymis shoot me a strange look, "Aika, you don't have to try and be cheerful. I know these past few months have been hard on you. We'll get answers soon. After that, you can go back to teasing me."

Eventually, we reached our destination. There were many people walking about in robes that looked similar to Ilchymis's. I looked at him and for a moment I swear I saw him gaping at the scene before him too. I thus turned my attention to the buildings around me and looked for one that was labeled the Department of Arcadian History. Building after building that we passed, I didn't see it and my heart sank lower every step of the way, until…

"Aika! Over there, I see it!" Ilchymis was pointing in the western direction of the district. There was a narrow looking building surrounded by many others. I froze. _Why can't I move?_ _If I walked in there, what would I say? Who would I look for? Will I really get the answers I am looking for?_

I felt Ilchymis grab my hand and squeeze it. I looked over at him and he nodded at me; as if reassuring me that everything would be okay. It was hard for me to find the support I needed for my body, but I pressed forward and walked through the doors without another second guess.

The inside was grander than I expected. It was a long room with shelves of thick books everywhere – books like the ones Ilchymis always read. I didn't see anyone around and I could feel my stomach turn out of my nerves. Ilchymis cleared his throat and I jumped at the noise.

"Excuse me? Is anyone present?"

We heard shuffling coming from the east side of the room. A door opened and an old man walked out. _Who would think you could fit an office in such a narrow looking buildin_ g.

"Welcome to the Department of Arcadian History. How can I help you?" He shuffled closer to us to get a better look at our faces.

I didn't know what to say. I was right. What would happen when I walked in here and I didn't know what to say or who to ask for regarding the expedition that Lawrence was on?

"We're looking for someone to talk to about the expedition that had been in Glacia for the past few months."

The old man took a moment to process Ilchymis's words. "Hmmm – expedition? I'm sorry, but our department didn't lead an expedition to Glacia this lunar year. We sent a group out within the last. Perhaps that is what you're referring to?"

I froze on the spot. I couldn't seem to process what the man had just said. It's as if his voice entered my head and it echoed around with no place to go.

"Are you sure there isn't one out this lunar year? You see, one of our comrades said that he was hired by your department to go escort a group of your scholars to the Ruins of Glacia. He's been gone for six months now and we lost contact with him. We wanted to know what happened."

I could barely hold onto what Ilchymis had just said. I weakly trailed my eyes to the man to see him shake his head. "I'm sorry, but I can't help you. We didn't have an expedition leave this lunar year. I wish I could do more to help."

The room spun and I could feel myself wobble. I was going to hit the floor. As I began to fall I felt strong arms grab onto me. Ilchymis looked down at me, worried. "Aika! Sir, do you have a chair and some water?"

"Ah, yes! Please follow me." The old man rushed us to his office. Ilchymis had to carry me over because I couldn't seem to move. I was placed in a chair and Ilchymis offered me a cup of water that the man was kind enough to bring. I was able to swallow only a little. Ilchymis started to act like the medic he always wanted to be. He checked my eyes and forehead. After a moment, he called on the silver moon to remove my fatigue.

"Are you coming back to? Can you respond to me?" His words were quick and full of worry.

I could feel the dizziness leave my body and my consciousness came to once again. I slowly nodded. "Yes. Yes, I feel better, thank you."

I looked around and without my noticing, the old man was gone. I began to panic again. "Where'd the old man go? I didn't get to ask him anything!"

Ilchymis calmed me down, "Shhh, Aika. It's okay. He just went to go find another department head that might be able to help us. You probably didn't hear that part. After I used the powers of the silver moon on you, you went in and out of consciousness."

I held my head, "I did? I – I don't remember. I can barely remember you speaking to me."

He touched my forehead tenderly and smiled. "It's okay now, though. You seem to be doing just fine. Keep sitting down, just in case."

Then, the old man returned with a much younger looking scholar – more like a man in his mid-40s. "Excuse me; you must be Ilchymis, correct? I'm Reid" The man reached out to shake Ilchymis's hand.

Ilchymis gratefully took his hand in his, "Yes, you are correct. Thank you for coming to meet with us."

The other man smiled. "Yes, of course. What can I do for you?"

Ilchymis proceeded to tell him the same thing we told the old man. Reid looked just as puzzled as the other. "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I can't give you any other answer. We didn't have an expedition there this lunar year."

My heart began to shatter again. Then, Reid spoke up again, "We did have an expedition to the lands of the east, though. It was a short expedition of 4 months. Maybe that's what you're referring to. I was the leader of that group. What was the name of your comrade? I might have hired him."

I lifted my head instantly and shouted out Lawrence's name. "Lawrence! His name is Lawrence. Did you hire him?" I stared at Reid with hopeful eyes. _Please! Please say yes!_

Reid mumbled the name to himself. "Ah yes, Lawrence! I think I know who you're talking about. He's a mercenary, right? Always wore a plum colored jacket?"

My heart pounded in excitement, "Yes, yes that's him!"

The man looked at me with a hopeless look and my excitement began to dwindle faster than it accelerated. "I'm sorry, miss. He was on our expedition, yes, but he left as soon as we got back. I believe he was hired by another group of sailors when we returned to the Sailor's Guild."

I averted my eyes. _How could this be? Why… why would he leave without telling me? Why would he lie about where he was going?_

I heard Ilchymis draw a large breath and sigh. "Thank you, Reid. You've helped us a lot. Sorry to take your time."

"No trouble at all. I apologize for not being able to help you further. I hope you can find him."

Eventually, we left the building and I had to be escorted by Ilchymis. I was too much in shock of the news that I didn't know what to do or say. Ilchymis tried to lead me to a bench to sit down, but I refused and kept walking aimlessly. He rushed back to my side to guide me around so I didn't bump into anything or anyone. I looked around at the crowds of people who passed by. Face after face floated by like a ghost. I didn't know what to feel at this point. Worry had left my body only to be replaced by emptiness. I could feel a dull pain gather in the center of my chest and I began to stumble again. I saw Ilchymis reach out to catch me, but he was too late. I fell to my knees as tears escaped my eyes and ran down my cheeks.

"Aika, are you alright? Let me help you up." He started to lift my dead weight.

I trailed my eyes to his face. He looked just as pained as I did – although I don't know why. I began to look away when something caught my eye: a red jacket. No; the man in the jacket. He had short black hair with a fringe that swept his face. _Lawrence!_ My heart skipped a beat.

Before even I knew what I was doing, I chased after him. He was walking with two ladies at his sides and they were entering a nearby Inn. Without any regard to the Innkeeper, I rushed up the stairs after the man only to see them disappear behind a door. My mind was swirling with so many thoughts I couldn't think clearly and assess the situation. I was about to pound down on the door when Ilchymis came rushing up the stairs and grabbed me around the waist, pulling me away from the room.

I forcefully squirmed in his arms trying to break free. Ilchymis's robes did a good job at hiding his physique, because, to my surprise, I could not break free. "Let go of me! It's him! I know it's him! I need to see!"

"Aika, stop! You can't go barging in on someone like that! Besides, how would you even know it was him? You didn't see his face." His voice was rough and I could hear a bit of anger.

"You're wrong! It is him! I know it! Let go!" I struggled with all my might, but I still couldn't break free.

Ilchymis spun me around and pinned me to the wall. "Aika, calm down! If it is him, then this isn't the way to do things. Wait it out! Wait until he comes out of that room; or at least until someone else leaves."

I stared hard into Ilchymis's green eyes. He returned the feelings by staring me down. I bunched up my face as if I had tasted something bitter in my mouth. I physically surrendered and sank to my knees on the floor. Ilchymis sat beside me on the floor. And we waited….

An hour had passed and I had to suffer through hearing the sounds of playful giggles and moans of pleasure. My stomach turned and I felt ready to vomit. If it really was Lawrence inside that room, my heart would shatter into pieces. Ilchymis hesitantly put an arm around my shoulders and drew me in, as if to protect me from all that was going on inside that room. Not too long after, the door finally opened and out came one of the women he walked in with. I rushed to my feet sending my head into a brief daze. I stared at her wide-eyed as she was passing by. She was fixing her clothes. When she looked up and saw us, she paused.

"You – I remember you! You came to my country with Mr. Vyse!"

She was a Yafutoman woman. Immediately I recalled back Reid's words about his expedition and how he had hired Lawrence for the job. The women continued excitedly as I stood there feeling paler by the second.

"Is Mr. Vyse with you? He was sooo nice! I would very much like to see him again!" she giggled.

The inside of me burned when she laughed. How could someone like her say those things regarding my best friend!? _Someone like her…?_

"No, he's not." I averted my eyes from her and my words came out short. The lady's voice changed at my reaction.

"Oh, I see. That is a great disappointment." As if not knowing what else to say to me, she bowed and continued on her way outside the Inn. I clenched my fists in anger. Ilchymis placed a hand on my shoulder, but I shoved it away immediately.

"I'm not waiting anymore. I'm going to find out who's in that room!" Before Ilchymis had time to react to me, I ran up to the door and pounded on it. Ilchymis grabbed me again and tried to pull me away shouting something about now not being the time, but I didn't care. I resisted with as much force as possible. I could hear the giggles and a disappointed groan from the other woman inside. Then, I heard it – his voice. He laughed deeply behind the door and the knob began to turn. When it opened I froze and so did Ilchymis.

"Hehehe… came back for more did you, Yumi? I thought you-" He stopped short as soon as he saw me and the smirk I saw on his face disappeared in a heartbeat; his words became lost as he stood there just as shocked as I was. It was Lawrence. He stood before me with a towel covering his naked waist.

"Lawrence! Is it Yumi? Hurry up and come back~!"

My eyes quickly darted behind him to see another Yafutoman woman covering her naked body with the sheets. She was trying to see who I was. I could feel my muscles tense and my jaw flex. My nostrils flared and my eyes stung over at Lawrence. Finally regaining his senses, he jumped in my line of view of the woman. He was too late; I had already seen what was behind him.

"Aika-!" He stammered for words to come out.

I could feel Ilchymis's hand fall from my shoulder. As soon as it did, I turned on my heels and walked out of the Inn with Ilchymis following behind me just as stunned.

"Aika wait!" Lawrence called after me, but I made no move to turn around. I kept walking. With each step I took, the more the image I had just witnessed burned into my mind. With each breath I took, I could start to feel a knife carve into my chest. With each second that went by, the more I started to understand what all this meant.

Without much effort and care, I found a bench and sat down robotically. I couldn't seem to register what was happening around me. I could still remember the sound of his laugh before he opened the door. I could see his smirk perfectly engraved in my mind when he hadn't realized who was on the other side just yet. I could remember the smell of his unfaithful act that filled the room. _That smell…_

I was so foolish to think that he would be different with me. I never once thought that I could change him. Instead, I believed that he had changed for me. I never questioned the way our relationship was because I believed he loved me. My eyes had been opened to the truth. He used words like honey to sooth me. He used words like sugar to make me want more. He took every first that I had to offer and stepped all over it. I meant nothing to him, and every word he ever said to me was all a lie – even the proposal.

Tears began to blur my vision and I couldn't see anything. They spilled over my eyes without restraint. I couldn't contain the pain that started to spread throughout my body. It was numb, but I knew it would become very real soon enough. I could feel my hands act on their own as they clutched onto my dress. I couldn't tell how hard I was grabbing my clothes. The pain I felt inside masked anything else that I should be feeling.

 _*Thump, thump, thump, thump*_ "Aika! Aika, let me explain!"

My eyes flared upwards. I saw Lawrence running towards me, fully dressed – although you could tell he was in a hurry. He had the nerve to come find me after what had just happened. I was about to stand up and call upon the red moon to send rains of terror on him, but Ilchymis put his arm in front of me, guarding me from him. He heatedly walked forward meeting Lawrence so he couldn't get closer to me.

"Get any closer to her and I will incinerate you where you stand!" A red circle began to form around him.

Lawrence scoffed at him. "Stay out of this you prick. You think your magic scares me? This doesn't concern you!" Lawrence was armed with his sword in hand. I jumped up and drew out my boomerang.

"Lay a hand on him and come any closer, I will deal with you myself, Lawrence!" I couldn't tell where the fire inside me was coming from, but at this point, I didn't care. I wanted to see him suffer for what he just did to me.

"Aika, please! Let me explain! It's not what it seems-"

I gritted my teeth and my nostrils flared. I readied my weapon, but then suddenly Ilchymis called out to the green moon instead.

"Noxus!" Lawrence fell to the ground in pain. He groaned and gagged. "That's something you can cure with a crystal or the silver moon, but Aika's pain isn't something that can be taken away so easily! You may be writhing in pain, but it amounts to nothing compared to the hole you cut into her chest! You call yourself a man, but you're nothing but vermin! If that's not what it was supposed to be, then you have a disgusting, twisted mind because it sure as hell looked like you were caught red-handed. Show your face around her again and I will end your life."

Ilchymis turned towards me. His eyes were burning with anger and passion. He rushed towards me and grabbed my hand and led me away. I stared at Ilchymis, dumbfounded. I had never seen him act in such a way. He seemed so terrifying. I was half expecting him to cast Eternum on Lawrence. I could only feel the slightest bit of relief from Ilchhymis's small act of kindness for me, but the pain was so overwhelming it washed it away…


End file.
